


Keep me

by romanra_m_encoffee



Series: BNHA meets Spellbound [1]
Category: BnHA
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Pro Hero Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Pro Hero Kirishima Eijirou, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Vigilante League of Villains (My Hero Academia), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanra_m_encoffee/pseuds/romanra_m_encoffee
Summary: Two twins.Two very identical twins.And one angry blue haired TNT.Follow their little adventure as they try to figure out the drug break out and and their relationships between three pro heros.Aka: me once again letting myself suffer with three fanfic crack series and one actual book.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Class 1-A & Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BNHA meets Spellbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908646
Kudos: 1





	1. Little notes *ahem*

Valkyrie - quirk: Valkyrie 

Valerie - quirk: nine tails 

Solar - quirk: half angel half demon 

Valkyrie - Valkyrie: she can turn into one of the norse mythology creatures that she is named after for atleast an hour at a time. Overuse can result in flaky and bleeding skin. 

Valerie - nine tails: she turns into a kitsune for 2 hours, overuse results in unbearable pain. 

Solar - half and half demon/angel : grows horns and wings and is able to create angelic futuristic weapons. Overuse results in burnt skin.

𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘜𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚.

«ancient language» 

/ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs/


	2. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Valkyrie goes to their friend's school reunion
> 
> \------------
> 
> 𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘜𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚.
> 
> «ancient language» 
> 
> /ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs/

Valkyrie and Valerie. Two very identical twins, with their pearl white hair, impossibly fair skin, and baby blue eyes. Yup, VERY identical. Actually they would be more identical if they both had the same personality and the same hairstyle. 

Both impossible to tell apart with drastic personalities. Valkyrie is sassy and protective, while Valerie is soft spoken, shy, and easily flustered. 

Valkyrie has her hair down, Valerie usually has her hair in pigtails. 

Valkyrie, the oldest, ( born 5 seconds before Valerie) is currently trying to coax Valerie into going to their friends school reunion. 

And Valerie, like the scared and paranoid rabbit she is, is finding every excuse not to go. 

Valkyrie groaned and whipped out her phone, quickly typing their friend's number. "Listen, Valerie. You really need to go out more. This is like a once in a life opportunity for you." 

"But-" 

"Deku and Ground Zero is going to be their." 

Another thing you can use to tell them apart. Valerie is IN LOVE with heros, especially deku and Ground Zero, while Valkyrie could give two shits about what they do. 

Valerie ran upstairs and came back downstairs dressed with deku and ground zero figurines. "Hey, Val we're going to be late."

Valkyrie chuckled as she went to put her shoes on. All i have to do is mention those heros and all of a sudden she's a social butterfly. 

Valerie grabbed her sandals and puts them on before running outside towards the car, Valkyrie following afterwards. 

They both got into the car and drove towards where the reunion was. As soon as they got there, they jumped out and ran into the venue. And if course they both were looking for completely different people. 

Thankfully their friend wasn't hard to find as she had the personality of 10 TNT's that can and will explode at any moment. 

Muffled screaming was heard in the corner, grabbing the twins attention. They both made their way over to where the screaming was, the muffled noises becoming more clear. 

"OH SHUT UP YOU MANGY POMERANIAN!" 

"MANGY POMERANIAN?!? LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU DEMON SPAWN!" 

"DEMON SPAWN???! OH I'LL SHOW YOU DEMON SPAWN!" 

"Solar!" Valerie ran over to the girl. Said girl turned around, her red eyes turning back to yellow. The light that begged for a fight slowly flickered out. 

Solar chuckled, and ran her hands through her light blue and ash blonde hair. "Well, if it isn't the ice princesses. Glad y'all could make it." 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she stepped beside Valerie, "Yeah. After i had to tell her that deku and ground zero would be here." 

Solar cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Deku i understand. But ground zero? That explosive wuss? Valerie you can do better than that." 

"I HEARD THAT DEMON SPAWN." 

Oh, there goes the calm solar. "YOU WANNA GO YOU PORCUPINE!?!" 

Valerie chuckled and looked in the direction Solar was glaring murderously in to see none other than bakugou Katsuki himself. 

Jumped excitedly on her heals and looked at Valkyrie excitedly, "Come with me?" 

Valkyrie sighed and grabbed Solar's arm. "Take her to ground zero for me will ya? I'll be right back." 

Solar nodded and stomped her way over to Bakugou, Valerie in tow. 

"Oi. Porcupine. Bunny here wants your stupid autograph."

Said angry pomeranian glared at her before noticing an very excited girl behind her. "My autograph huh?" 

Valerie nodded and handed him the figurine of himself. Bakugou scoffed and rummaged his pockets for a permanent marker. 

He scribbled his signature on it and handed the figurine back to a basically jumping Valerie. 

She grabbed Solar's hand and looked through the crowd, "Let's go to Deku now." 

"That stupid nerd? He's over there near the drinks talking to round face." 

Valerie nodded and whispered a thank you, dragging a yelling Solar all the way over top the drinks. 

Once they got there, Valerie made an abrupt stop, making Solar bump into her. 

"Hey-"

"Shhh...Solar. It's him!" Valerie breathed out as she pointed to Mister broccoli head. "He's so much more cuter in person." 

Solar rolled her eyes and pushed Valerie towards him, "You got this i believe in you." 

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Valerie choked, looking at Solar a little panicked. 

"Hell no! I have a score to settle with bakuhoe." 

"DEMON SPAWN!" 

Solar chuckled and shook her head. She gave Valerie thumbs up before making her way over to Bakugou. 

Valerie sighed, whispering things to herself to calm down as she made her way over to the table. 

"It's fine it's just an auto-OOF!" 

"Hey are you okay?" 

She looked up to see a tall man, with red spiky hair, and a scar on one of his eyes. 

"R-red riot!" Valerie choked once again on air as she quickly backed up. Kirishima chuckled. "Please, just call me Kirishima. Or kiri of you want." 

Valerie nodded rapidly and glanced over to where Deku was, "I-uh..wow um, gotta go? Yeah, yeah." 

She smiled apologetically at Kirishima and ran over to Deku, only realizing that she hadn't practice what she would say to him when she was already in front of him. 

"Excuse me?" Deku and Uraraka turned towards, making her once again choke on air. Oh my goddesses they're in front of me that's uravity that's freaking deku i wooooowow-

"Yes?" Deku asked, looking at her expectantly making her realize she was staring. 

Her face grew red as she began to stumble on her words, "Would I you autograph? I mean, maybe you autograph? No!"

Deku and Uraraka chuckled as Valerie scratched her neck. "Social interactions are hard." 

Deku smiled, making Valerie subconsciously squint. Jeez, who knew there was something that could rival the SUN. 

He pointed towards the mini version of himself, "You want me to autograph that for you?" 

Valerie blinked a few times registering what he said. She then gave him the figurine, her face growing ten times hotter. "Please." 

Deku once again chuckled, "here you go miss-" 

"VALERIE MOON." 

All three jumped, and the poor girl almost ALMOST dropped her ground zero figurine. 

She turned around and saw none other than her twin sister jog over to her. "Valerie. We gotta go." 

"Wait-" 

"Solar is black out drunk thanks to that stupid drinking competition bakugou challenged her to. We gotta go." 

"Val but my figurine-" 

"How about i buy you a limited edition duplex edition deku figurine." 

That got valerie to shut up. 

"But your figurine-" 

Too late deku baby, too late. The two girls were already rushing over to a drunk Solar. 

Valkyrie rushed through the crowd, making Valerie bump into way too many people.  
"Val slow down." 

"I can't sweetie, something happened to aunt Luna and uncle Katsuo. And we need to get Solar out of here now." 

Valerie's eyes widened a bit, she grabbed Solar's hand and allowed Valkyrie to drag them both towards the entrance. 

"Aunt Luna?" 

Solar giggled and haphazardly swung her arm towards Valerie, "I hic want moooommmy hic." 

Valerie pushed Solar into the back seat and closed the door and went to sit up front. 

"Not now Sol." Valkyrie growled as she started the engine. "Gotta get you home first." 

Valerie sighed and looked out window. Long night? Oh yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup coffee beans! How's your september going? I'm finally back in Jamaica for school so that's something....
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Mysteries: 
> 
> • what are the moon twins exactly
> 
> • What happened to Solar's parents? 
> 
> • what happened to the moon twins parents? 
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! See ya in the next one~


	3. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen... also a little day off  
> \-----------
> 
> 𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘜𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚.
> 
> «ancient language» 
> 
> /ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my litl
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Mysteries:
> 
> • what are the moon twins exactly
> 
> • What happened to Solar's parents?
> 
> • what happened to the moon twins parents?
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! See ya in the next one~

Two weeks. 

It's been two weeks since the school reunion and the twins (as well as Solar, after they told her what happened and calmed her down) have been taking care of Luna and Katsuo. 

Two weeks, and it's back to work for the three of them. Meaning, more morning shifts at the cafe for poor Valerie. 

She yawned and tightened her ponytail, as she went to help another costumer, putting on her winning smile as took their order. 

A head with light pink hair popped out if the kitchen, "Rie could you run an errand for me? We're out of coffee beans." 

Valerie nodded and took off her apron as she opened the gate to leave, another lady taking her place. "How many?" 

"Three. The big bags." 

"Got it!" 

She left the cafe and made her way towards one of the stores.

Too early.

It was too early for this, specifically 7 AM. Valerie sighed as she grabbed a basket and went to where the coffee bags were. 

\- Why is it seeeven, ugh i hate mornings so muuuuuch. -

She looked up and down the isles for the bags, she huffed when she reached the end when she could find the one she wanted. 

"Need help?" 

She yelp and whipped around, holding the empty basket to her chest. 

Kirishima chuckled and held his hands up, "Sorry sorry, my bad." Valerie sighed and loosened her grip around the basket. 

She looked up at him, when realization hit her like a truck. 

"Y-your-" 

"Shhhh...don't want them to know now do we. I was already bombarded outside." Kirishima smiled. 

She nodded and then looked back at the coffee beans. 

"So, do you need help? You seem lost." 

"Oh, yeah. I-uh, I'm looking for some coffee beans bags. The big ones." She stretched out her arms to emphasize how big it was. 

Kirishima nodded and pointed above her head, "Those?" 

She looked to where he was pointing and frowned. "Yeah those." - CURSE MY SHORT STATURE. - 

Kirishima gave her his bright smile and grabbed one of the bags. "How many?" 

"Huh?" 

"How many bags?" 

"Oh! T-three please." 

Kiri nodded and dropped one in the basket and carried the other two. "Hey, why do you need three bags of coffee beans? Isn't that a little unhealthy?" 

Valerie shook her head, "It for work. They ran out of coffee beans so i came to get som more." 

Kirishima cocked an eyebrow as they made their way over to the cashier, "Work?"

"I work at the cafe that's a block away from here." 

Kirishima squinted his eyes as they left the store, making their way towards the cafe. "Wait this cafe? I love their coffee! Is this the beans you use to make your espressos?" 

Valerie nodded making Kirishima lightly bounce on his heels. Valerie smiled softly, "I can make you your order, on the house of course." 

"Oh you don't have to." 

"I insist red riot. You helped me with these bags, now it's my turn. What's your order?" 

Kirishima sighed and chuckled, "It's-" 

"Valerie! You got the bags?" A light pink haired girl came up to them. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah." 

"Wait, Valerie?" Kirishima asked. 

The two girls looked at him. Valerie nodded, "That's me." 

Kirishima once again squinted then smiled, "Your that girl i bumped into at the reunion! I told you to call me Kirishima." 

Ah, Valerie. Where did all that cool go. Her face just went red, seriously where does she get all that blood from? 

"I-me? Wait, no huh? W-what's your order." 

The pink girl smirked, "You didn't tell me you met _the _red riot. Valerie..."__

__"NO! KARLA!"_ _

__Kirishima laughed as he went into the cafe, the two girls following behind him. "She met my man deku as well. It was hilarious, and cute, how she just stumbled on her words!"_ _

__"Kirishima what's your order! I'll go make it right now."_ _

__Kirishima just smiled at Valerie, "Don't worry about it."_ _

__Valerie sighed, going back behind the counter. Karla right behind with the other bags._ _

__"Yup!"_ _

__Valerie nodded and placed the bag down._ _

__"Rie"_ _

__"Not now Karla."_ _

__"Red riot."_ _

__"Karla please no."_ _

__Karla huffed out a laugh and placed the bags beside the other one, "get to work. I'll deal with the beans."_ _

__Valerie nodded and went to put on her apron, immediately taking the order of a costumer._ _

__It was a good time, she almost forgot about what happened. Until another familiar face decided to show up._ _

__She turned around with a bright smile only to be met with an 1000 watts smile, freckles, green eyes, and green curly hair._ _

__She yelped almost dropping the scalding hot kettle. ALMOST. She did catch it with her bare hands though, so yeah._ _

__She hissed and placed the still hot kettle onto the counter, worried green eyes watching her every step._ _

__"A-are you okay?"_ _

__She shook her head and looked up at Deku. With a smile, "Just, just fine. Don't mind me. Gotta get those bandages."_ _

__"No you're not okay, you burned yourself!" Izuku gently took her hands, making her burning face become 10 times hotter._ _

__

__"Valerie?" Karla came out to see her leaning on the countertop with a very worried Izuku fussing over her._ _

__Wait, deku. Karla grinned and swayed over to the two, "well what do we have here. _The _deku in my cafe?"___ _

____Valerie quietly groaned and tried to move but instead she accidentally hit her knee and fell to the ground._ _ _ _

____"Rie!"_ _ _ _

____"Miss moon!"_ _ _ _

____Valerie shook her head as the two quietly fussed over her. Karla called over one of the bakers to take over as she took care of Valerie._ _ _ _

____"Jay you know what to do."_ _ _ _

____Jay nodded and flashed an apologetic smile to the other costumers._ _ _ _

____Karla sighed and gently took Valerie's hands, "girl...again?"_ _ _ _

____Izuku cocked an eyebrow, "again?"_ _ _ _

____Karla nodded. "Again."_ _ _ _

____Izuku chuckled, "let's get those bandages for ya okay?"_ _ _ _

____Valerie nodded and quietly prayed to every deity out there to make this whole incident a dream._ _ _ _

____Once they bandages her hands and made sure that her knee was okay, they stepped away._ _ _ _

____Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are going to be okay?" Valerie nodded a little zoned out._ _ _ _

____Karla rolled her eyes, "yeah right. Take the day off. You'll need the time to heal."_ _ _ _

____That snapped Valerie out of her daze, "Wait but-"_ _ _ _

____"No buts! As your boss and friend, i am ordering you to take the day off." Karla softly smiled, "you need it."_ _ _ _

____Valerie huffed and reluctantly (but carefully) took off her apron._ _ _ _

____Izuku went towards the entrance, "If you want, Kiri and I could spend the day with you. It's our day off anyway."_ _ _ _

____"Huh?"_ _ _ _

____Kirishima, who was enjoying every bit of the show, came up to Izuku. "Yeah, let's spend the day together Valerie. That will be your way of paying me back."_ _ _ _

____Valerie glanced at Karla, who gave her the thumbs up and sighed, "All right. Lead the way you too."_ _ _ _

____Kirishima fist pumped the air, making both Valerie and Izuku smile._ _ _ _

____Valerie walked beside deku, (still praying to whatever deity out there to make this whole thing a dream.), mumbling "S-so, where to? I mean, we could go to a another cafe or a diner or a park..."_ _ _ _

____Izuku chuckled,"A diner sounds good." Kirishima turned around, "There is this diner bakubro and i still go to. We should go there, the staff are so manly!"_ _ _ _

____Valerie titled her head a bit, "does he always say that?"_ _ _ _

____"Say what."_ _ _ _

____"Manly."_ _ _ _

____Izuku nodded, "been saying it since high school."_ _ _ _

____Valerie chuckled, "I see."_ _ _ _

____A comfortable silence soon followed the three. They walk a couple more miles before Kirishima came to a full stop and grinned._ _ _ _

____"Here we are, the manliest of manly diners!" His grin got wider when he heard a faint giggle._ _ _ _

____Izuku shook his head, "let's sit outside. It's nice out." The other two nodded, and Kirishima went inside the diner, "You guys go find a seat. I'll be right back."_ _ _ _

____Valerie nodded and examined the area before finding a three seated table in the shade. "Why not over there?"_ _ _ _

____Izuku looked in the direction she looked in. "Sounds good."_ _ _ _

____They went over there and sat down, another wave of silence followed. Until deku decided to break it. "So you're a fan huh?"_ _ _ _

____Valerie tensed up, "well of course! Who wouldn't be? I mean, your awesome, powerful, cute, too kind for your own good, an ispiration, a literal icon, the list goes on and on. Well not on and on but you know what i mean and i probably should stop rambling now..."_ _ _ _

____Izuku bursted out laughing, "oh my gosh.."_ _ _ _

____Valerie huffed, her face turning a light pink. "What."_ _ _ _

____"You're cute."_ _ _ _

____(Jeez someone give this girl a blood transfusion asap). Valerie's face went red, seriously where is all this blood coming from, "what, wait what?!"_ _ _ _

____"I said you're cute."_ _ _ _

____A light glow surrounded Valerie, and tails appeared. About nine of them. Each with a mint green tip, Fox ears also appeared, her eyes becoming cat like, her nails grew longer, becoming sharper, and ice blue whisker markings appearing on her cheeks._ _ _ _

____A light gasp was heard as the tails came and covered her face._ _ _ _

____"Is that your quirk?"_ _ _ _

____"Nine tails."_ _ _ _

____"Hm?"_ _ _ _

____One of the tails moved so she can look at him, "that's the name of my quirk. Nine tails, it can activate when im flustered."_ _ _ _

____Izuku took out a book and a pen, where was he keeping said book? We may never know._ _ _ _

____Valerie glanced at the book, "Are you going to document this?"_ _ _ _

____Izuku closed the book, "do you want me to? I don't have to if you want."_ _ _ _

____The rest fo the tails moved as she shook her head, "It's fine."_ _ _ _

____Izuku smiled and opened up his book, motioning for her to continue._ _ _ _

____She fiddled with one of the tails, "Well uh, let's see. It's called nine tails, it activates when i feel a strong emotion, especially when I'm flustered, when it activates i turn into a kitsune."_ _ _ _

____Izuku scribbled all of this down, a childish wonder showed in his eyes, " so all i have to do is make you flustered to activate it?"_ _ _ _

____She gasped, "Oh goddess please don't!"_ _ _ _

____Izuku laughed as he wrote in his book, "No promises."_ _ _ _

____Valerie smiled sheepishly, God if you're listening please please PLEASE make this a dream. "Well, continuing, uhm...the effects are long range."_ _ _ _

____"Long range?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, and i uh, I'm not good with close range. The attacks, can do some moderate damage actually. Which is good? Yeah, wait right?"_ _ _ _

____Izuku chuckled, "Definitely."_ _ _ _

____Valerie nodded, "Oh! And overuse results in unbearable pain."_ _ _ _

____Izuku frowned, "pain that severe? How long does it last."_ _ _ _

____"A few days, the amount of days are random."_ _ _ _

____Izuku nodded as he scribbled the last of information down before closing the book. "I've only just officially met you, but you seem so cool."_ _ _ _

____Ah, there she goes. The tomato has returned._ _ _ _

____"So what did I miss?"_ _ _ _

____Valerie once again yelp for the third time that day, her quirk deactivating._ _ _ _

____"Nothing!"_ _ _ _

____"Everything!"  
Valerie shot a glare at deku and nervously chuckled, "nope nothing at all."_ _ _ _

____"You missed her quirk kiri."_ _ _ _

____Kirishima gasped, "Your quirk? Really? How does it activate."_ _ _ _

____"Activate it by making her flustered."_ _ _ _

____"Deku, nooo."_ _ _ _

____Kirishima sat between them smirking, "make her flustered?"_ _ _ _

____"Kirishima no!"_ _ _ _

____Izuku nudged Kirishima, "let's shower her with compliments." Kirishima laughed nodding in agreement._ _ _ _

____"No!"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------
> 
> Mysteries:
> 
> • what are the moon twins exactly
> 
> • What happened to Solar's parents?
> 
> • what happened to the moon twins parents?
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! See ya in the next one~


	4. Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou to the rescue and gifted with spicy food. And another drug has been found
> 
> \-------  
> 𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘜𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚.
> 
> «ancient language» 
> 
> /ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs/

It's been two months since Valerie's little encounter with Deku and Red riot. And boy did it change everything. 

Definitely changed her already up beat mood at work. Did i mention when she accidentally activate her quirk, she blushes like crazy? 

All thanks to those compliments she got from the two. 

And don't forget about Valkyrie. Ever since she got to chat with deku and red riot, she became a fan of the two. Specifically Red riot. 

Not as big as Valerie, but big enough. 

And i didn't forget about the boys. Oh noooo.....

Both would visit the cafe to see Valerie, and will also visit Valkyrie on her lunch break. 

You see, this is a start of a friendship between the four. A friendship that will turn into something more, and end tragically depending on how i feel. 

Anywho, back to the story ~ 

\----------

Valerie took off her apron and folded it up. "Karla! I'm going on my break now!" 

"Okay!" 

She went over to the entrance and walked out. She stood there for a few seconds before taking a sharp turn right. 

She walked a few blocks before she arrived at her favorite bakery. 

She smiled to herself when she opened the clean glass door, the bell above signaling her arrival. 

She waved at a few of the regulars and waited in line. 

Once she got in front, she ordered her usual ( triple white chocolate supreme cake ) and paid. 

She hummed a tune as she turned around, only to be met with nothing but chest. She slowly looked up to see a scowling face and red eyes. 

She squeak and quickly left the bakery, and started to make her way back to the cafe. 

To be honest, it was a good day. Blue skies, no clouds. Cool breeze....it was a lovely day. 

Let's ruin that. 

A hand covered her mouth as she past by an alleyway, and pulled her in. She struggled against whoever it was holding her hostage, dropping her cake in the process ( poor caaake). 

"Hold still would ya? This will only be painful for a few seconds." A low growl rang in her ears. 

A syringe appeared, filled with glowing yellow liquid, making its way to her neck. 

She closed her eyes shut, waiting for whatever the liquid would do to her to kick in. 

A scream was heard. But it was not from her throat. She squinted her eyes to see that she was still being held, but by a different person. 

An explosion went off in the alleyway, but she couldn't see it. Another hand wrapped around her protectively. 

"Sorry about your cake. It got ruined." 

She stared at the chest she was pressed against as everything registered in her brain. 

She went limp with relief as the tears started to flow. 

"Oi. Ice princess, stop crying. It's alright." 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." Her voice barely a whisper. 

"The hell you're sorry about." 

"About getting attacked." 

She pushed a bit from the chest, and the person knelt to her level. "Why're you sorry about that pip squeak? You were attacked. It isn't you're fault. Got it." 

She nodded, "Thank you. Ground Zero." 

Bakugou chuckled, "how'd you know it was me?" 

Valerie weakly smiled. " How can anyone miss the annoyed face of the great ground zero himself." 

"Fuck yeah I'm great." He boasted, getting a small giggle in response. 

He smiled to himself, "C'mon. Let's get you another cake." 

"Wait ground zero, what about the syringe?" 

"Bakugou." 

"Hm?" 

"Call me bakugou. And don't worry, got it in my pocket. Now let's get your cake pip squeak." 

Valerie, "I'm not a pip squeak ." 

"....Pip squeak." 

\-------

"GROUND ZERO?!?!" 

Valerie nodded as she happily ate her triple white chocolate supreme cake, swinging her legs like a little child. 

It was the end of the day, and the cafe just had its last costumer. Finally giving the girls a break. 

Karla grabbed Valerie by the shoulders and shook her, "teach me your waaaaays oh great hero meeter." 

Jay and Ai and to go over to them and claw Karla off of the poor girl, allowing Valerie to collect her bearings. 

"Listen, i just bumped into him at the bakery. And then saved me from getting attacked...and got free cake." 

Karla groaned, "EXACTLY. He got you free CAKE." 

Valerie lightly glared at her, "Listen. I'd do anything. ANYTHING. For free triple white chocolate supreme cake. Trust me." 

Karla facepalmed and leaned on one of the tables, "Girl...ugh." 

\-------

-What in the world...- 

Valkyrie stared up at Bakugou, a look of shock on her face. She looked back at her twin and then back at Bakugou.

".....want some spicy ramen?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

\-------

Bakugou walked through the agency, the syringe still with the glowing yellow liquid in it. 

He walked over to a door that read 'Deku' and knocked, getting a muffled 'come in' in response. 

He opened the door to see none other than Izuku Midoriya sitting at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork. "Kacchan? What is it?" 

Bakugou sauntered over to Izuku's desk, and slammed the syringe down. "A woman got attacked with this. Might help you with the case." 

Izuku nodded and looked at the liquid. "Different color i see." 

Bakugou grunted. 

Izuku sighed and took out a case, which had all the other syringes, and placed it in. "Thanks Kacchan." 

Bakugou nodded and started for the door. 

"How's Solar doing? I heard what happened." 

Bakugou froze and sighed, rubbing his temple. "Demon Spawn is doing alright. Still at the hospital with her people. Won't leave them damn place." 

A light chuckle escaped Izuku as he went back to work. 

"Also the woman that got attack might be someone you know." 

Izuku froze, slowly looking up from the papers. "What?" 

Bakugou turned around and leaned on the door frame. "Yeah. Something Moon." 

"Valkyrie Moon?" 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "No. The one with pigtails dumbass." 

Izuku hastily got up, almost knocking over everything. "Valerie!" 

Bakugou nodded, "Yup. Pip squeak." 

"Is she alright? Did she get hurt?" 

"If she was it would be on the news idiot. She's fine, but may have a few days off of work after that." 

Izuku nodded and made his way over to the door. "Could you take over? I need to check on her." 

"What?! But what about MY visit to see Solar?!" 

"That can wait until I come back! Just take over while I'm gone!" 

Bakugou grumbled and went over to the desk. 

"Stupid nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out next week.
> 
> Mysteries [NEW!]:
> 
> • what are the moon twins exactly
> 
> • What happened to Solar's parents?
> 
> • what happened to the moon twins parents?
> 
> •What are the drugs? And why so many colors?


	5. Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation gets worst with Solar's parents. And another attack occured, and a little mother-daughter talk time.
> 
> \-------------  
> 𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘜𝘎𝘏𝘛𝘚.
> 
> «ancient language» 
> 
> /ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs/

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Valkyrie, Valerie, and Solar sat down across from each other, the hospital bed holding Solar's mother in between them. 

She's gotten worst. Way worst. Whatever that drug did to her, that affect seemed to have taken a sharp turn for the worse. 

"I....I don't understand." Solar whispered, her hand holding her mother's pale wrinkled hand, "She was getting better. They both were. WHAT HAPPENED." 

Valerie silently cried. 𝘚𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘬 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣. 

Valkyrie sighed in frustration. "I'll contact Ground zero's agency and a few other hero agencies. They'll help figure out about the attacks and whatever" She motioned to the Luna, "Whatever this is." 

The other two nodded and looked over at Valkyrie as she stood up and left the room. 

The atmosphere was tense. The only sound that filled the room were gasps for air from the Luna. 

The girls stared at each other for what felt like eternity. The sound of an alert snapped them out of their trance. Solar checked her phone, cursing under breath she quickly got up and ran towards the door. 

"Solar? What's going on?" 

"Get out of here as fast as you can bunny, there's a drug raid and hostage situation going on near here and I need to go." and without waiting for an answer from Valerie, Solar left.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Valerie rushed out, noting that Valkyrie left as well. She ran down the stairs and left the hospital. She ran down the streets and took a sharp right turn into an alleyway. 

She slid to the ground and hugged her knees. «Mom...what's going on?» 

A light green light appeared in front of her revealing a 7'0 talll lady with wings that seemed to be made out of swords. Her brown skin seemed to have illuminated the dark alleyway. Her long white hair defied gravity and her bright green eyes stared sorrowfully at Valerie.

«My baby girl» The tall lady knelt done and carefully took Valerie's face in her hands. «It seems that a war has begun, my love. One that is taking your loved ones away.» 

Valerie sighed, «But why aunt Luna and uncle Katsuo? They did nothing wrong.» 

«Not all things have a happy ending child. Some things must come to past.» 

«But-»

«Things must come to past. It is apart of the prophecy»

«But why drugs?? That doesn't make sense» 

The woman chuckled and simply kissed Valerie's head «who knows why drugs are being used child. Now, I must go before someone passes by.» 

«Bye mom...» 

«Tell Valkyrie i say, hi. May the stars and moon watch over you.» 

The woman disappeared, leaving Valerie all by herself in the dark alley. Glad that only the night sky was watching the exchange.

Well, the stars wasn't the only one that saw everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed with chapter. And i'll see you in the next one.
> 
> Mysteries[NEW!]:
> 
> • what are the moon twins exactly
> 
> • What happened to Solar's parents?
> 
> • what happened to the moon twins parents?
> 
> •What are the drugs? And why so many colors?
> 
> •What is the prophecy?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another crack series because life S U C K S.


End file.
